Wonderland
by AZVP
Summary: Alex and Alice Lidell follow two rabbits down a hole and are dragged into a world of danger, adventure and romance. But Alice disappears and now Alex has to find her. With the help of some strange characters she might just succeed. Rated T.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland. **

Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

"Alex? Alex are you listening to me?" my twin sister, Alice, asked from under me. I was on the apple tree next to Grandma's house and she was sitting on the grass, her back against the trunk. She was reading a book and I was staring out into space. I took a bite out of an apple that I plucked off the tree and wondered if there was anything better to do.

Today was a beautiful day, don't get me wrong. The sky was a perfect, cloudless blue. There were barely any clouds in the sky and the sun was shining brilliantly. The slight wind played with my hair and sent the smell of Grandma Dorothy's apple pie to me.

But I was completely bored. I wanted an adventure or at least something interesting to do. But no dice, it was just me and my boring self.

"Alex? Alex! Stop ignoring me!" Alice cried. Jeez, she was such a baby sometimes. It was really annoying. I sighed.

"What is it Alice?" I asked irritated with her. She stood up and started climbing the tree. Alice was scowling, her little pale hands reached forward. She looked like a pissed off monkey. I laughed.

"Alex! You're so annoying!" She reached for my leg and grabbed it. Suddenly she lost her balance and fell down, pulling me down with her. I gasped surprised and landed with a grunt. A piece of the apple I was eating lodged itself on my throat. I rolled over and spat it out.

I coughed. "Nice move knucklehead. Next time think a little, genius." I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and glared at Alice. She was currently brushing the grass off her hair.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. Her clear blue eyes were wide and childlike.

Before I could respond, Grandma called. "Alexandra, Alicia, come in, I have something for you."

I stood up and walked into Grandma's kitchen. It was a tiny place. The kitchen was painted happy yellow. The color always made me think about bananas. Everything else was white, the fridge, the counter, the stove.

The smell slapped me in the face. Grandma was standing next to the table, a quart of vanilla ice cream in her hands. The pie was in the center of the table, steam was floating off it.

Grandma was a small woman; her gray hair was pulled back in a bun. Her clear blue eyes—much like my sister's and mine—were hidden behind clunky spectacles. She wore a light blue dress, a white apron and ruby red flats.

Alice came in a few seconds after me, book in hand. Grandma smiled. "Anyone up for apple pie?"

"I want some!" Alice cried out enthusiastically. She ran to the table and jumped up and down until Grandma gave her a slice. She squealed with joy and ran off to the living room. Alice can be such a handful sometimes.

Laughing, Grandma handed me my slice and disappeared into the living room. As much as Grandma's apple pie made my mouth water, every time I ate it, it reminded me of my parents.

My parents died about a year ago in a car accident.

It was painful to think about them but it was like biting down on a broken tooth, you can't seem to stop doing it. I remember when my mother had tried to make her first apple pie, let's just say she wasn't born to be a pastry chef. It was fun to see her determination, even with pieces of apple on her hair and flour all over her face; she went at it until it was edible.

There was a photo of us taken in Niagara Falls. We went there for summer vacation about two years ago. Every time I looked at it, a lump formed itself in my throat. Mom and Dad were smiling and hugging Alice and me. On the back of the photo were our signatures; Peter, Wendy, Alicia and Alexandra.

I shook my head and went back into reality. The ice cream had melted of my pie and it looked like a big mess. Nevertheless I inhaled it and threw the plate on the sink.

I walked outside; the sun greeted me like an old friend. Instead of climbing up the apple tree as I usually did, curiosity kicked in and I ventured father. Past my Grandmother's rose bushes there was a rotting wooden fence, on the other side was this huge open space that has been abandoned for years. Carefully I climbed over the fence; my feet slapped the soil on the other side.

Brushing away the thick undergrowth that cluttered the way, I walked towards a huge tree that was farther away from the rest. It was like a shining beacon, pulling me closer. Mesmerized I accidentally scratched my hands when I swept away a rose bush. Ignoring the cuts I continued forward. As the tree loomed over me, the wind picked up, pulling me away like a silent warning. I stopped a few feet away and just stared. Nothing grew around the tree, there was no grass near its roots and there was a hole in its trunk.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked, suddenly behind me. I nearly jumped ten feet in the air. My heart threatened to rip out of my chest and my lungs went dry. I clutched the necklace my father had given me tightly, my hands stung from the cuts of the rose bushes.

"Alice! You scared the living shit out of me!" I exclaimed. She was laughing her ass off. The little idiot. I glared at her and suddenly wished that the expression "if looks could kill" was more literal.

"Sorry, I just saw you jump the fence was got a little curious," she said. "Besides I was following them." She pointed at the two little figures that were currently making their way into the hole. They were two rabbits, one was pure white and the other was midnight black. My sister and I had an obsession with rabbits. They were just so cute it made you want to squeeze them until they popped.

"Where did they come from?" I wondered aloud. No matter how entranced with the tree I'd been there was no way I could've missed the bunnies. I looked up at the tree. The wind blew strongly again, rustling the leaves. Sounds filled my ears, like a voice, speaking to me. It was hauntingly beautiful.

_Come__to__me.__.__._

I shook my head. Something fishy is going on. Alice, oblivious to what I just heard, reached forward and, leaning against the tree, stared inside the hole. Her blonde hair spilled over her shoulder like a golden curtain.

"I can't see much," she said. "Let's go in."

I eyeballed her. She lost her mind. "I'm not going in there."

"Why not?" she asked, pouting. The hurt puppy look lost its touch on me a long time ago, though it still worked on Grandma.

"For one it's dark inside there and I'm sure we don't fit in that tiny space. Besides we my crush the rabbits."

She gave me a strange look. "Are you scared? Ha-ha! You're a chicken!" Alice started making chicken noises and flapping her arms around. I was instantly annoyed. Alice knew how to ruffle my feathers and it was working.

I gave her a withering look. "Come on. What could be in there? A giant hole that takes us to a different world? Please."

"Then let's go!" She crawled in the hole. Surprisingly, she fit in perfectly. "Come on."

Cursing under my breath about stupidity I followed my sister. The inside of the hole in the tree was dark and damp. The earth underneath me was soft and clung on my jeans and hands. I heard my sister shuffling in front of me.

God this was so stupid! Curse my stupid pride! Why the hell can't I admit I was scared? My heart was about to rip out of my chest. I swear pride was going to get me in a lot of trouble sooner rather than later. I swallowed, my throat suddenly went dry. My key necklace thumped lightly against my arms.

_Come to me. . ._

The voice was louder now. I jumped, startled, and hit my head. "What was that?" Alice asked. She was right in front of me.

"That was me," I said, my voice shook a little. I cleared my throat. "This place is getting smaller."

"I know. Maybe we should turn aro —ahhh!" Alice started screaming. My heart lurched. I felt sick to my stomach. It sounded like she fell. But how? We're in a hole in a tree for God's sake!

"Alice!" I shrieked and lunged forward. The ground disappeared from under me. I floated in mid-air for a second and then I fell. Wind whipped past me, making my eyes water. What the hell is this? How is this possible? Oh shit!

As I went down it got lighter inside, as if there was a light bulb nearby. In the dimness I saw a clock, a table with a tea set on it and a bicycle float by me. What the hell is happening here? Am I going crazy? Or am I dreaming? My head was spinning like crazy and my throat felt dry and sore from screaming. I almost slammed into a black grand piano, its keys jingled and a distressed melody filled my ears.

"What is this?" an incredulous voice asked. It was almost painfully bright in the hole. The walls were decorated with a poker motif. Random things were floating in mid-air. A picture of a woman in a golden frame hung suspended on the wall, as were several vases filled with colorful flowers.

Alice was holding onto a chair for dear life. She saw me and held out her hand. I stretched out my hand to grab hers. Our fingers locked together—and Alice lost her grip on the chair. I pulled her to me and we fell together.

Several more items flew by us, a chandelier, a map of the world that was upside down, and a giant mirror.

"When is this going to end?" Alice asked, screaming in my ear. I hoped that in the end of this fall there is a giant mattress or something soft to break our fall or this won't end pretty. I looked down while Alice clung to me like a cat.

"I think I see something," I answered. A patch of something that looked like a chess board came into view. Oh boy this fall was going to end pretty soon. My heart was stuck in my throat, preventing me from screaming my ass off. I felt Alice's heart slamming against her rib cage.

"Here it comes," her voice shook with fear. She shut her eyes tightly and held on harder to me. As if cutting the circulation of my arm was going to do any good.

The ground came closer and closer until both of us slammed into it. My head crashed on the floor painfully. Black stars danced around my vision and I blacked out. I hope I don't die!

**A/N: Sorry for the change of chapter and for the delay it's just that I've been a bit busy with school. But I'll update as soon as humanly possible. Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
